Pia Christ, Intensivpflege
������Vorab möchte ich mich bei der Redaktion von Galileo bedanken, durch Sie habe ich die Möglichkeit bekommen, den Beruf Krankenschwester so zu zeigen wie er wirklich ist. ---- Mein Name ist Pia Christ, ich bin seit 2004 examinierte Gesundheits-/ und Krankenpflegerin und arbeite seit 2006 auf einer Intensivstation, in der ich durchschnittlich 2-4 Patienten betreue. * Video 11 Min. Galileo fragt nach Ich dufte viele Jahre in München, am Klinikum Rechts der Isar Erfahrung sammeln. Aktuell arbeite auf der Intensivstation an der Donau Klinik in Neu-Ulm. Mein lieber Mann, ebenfalls Gesundheits-/ und Krankenpfleger und ich, haben vier gemeinsame Kinder und gehen seit Beginn unserer Ausbildung 2001, gemeinsam durchs Leben. Jeder der mich kennt weiß, dass ich mich nicht gerne in den Mittelpunkt stelle, aber nach einiger Überredungskunst aus meinem Umfeld, dachte ich mir, wäre es doch eine Chance, die Sendung Galileo zu nutzen, um die fundamentalen Aufgaben der Krankenschwester darzustellen. Natürlich kann man nicht alle Aufgaben der Krankenschwester in 10 Minuten packen. Dennoch ist es mir ein großes Bedürfnis noch mehr in die Tiefe dieses besonderen Berufs zu gehen. Ein Krankenhaus ist 24h 365 Tage im Jahr geöffnet, damit das auch funktioniert, arbeiten dort viele wichtige Berufsgruppen in unterschiedlichsten Schichten so auch die Pflege. Und ja Weihnachten,Silvester, wie auch Wochenenden gehören nun mal dazu und so kommt es vor, dass Mama an Weihnachten fehlt und Papa an Silvester. Wir arbeiten nachts wo andere friedlich schlafen, kämpfen gegen die eigene Müdigkeit, ja- vielleicht sitzen wir in dieser Zeit auch mal herum, trinken Kaffee und unterhalten uns. “ABER“, wenn das Notfall-Telefon klingelt….. sind wir hellwach, ausgelöst durch unser eigenes Adrenalin. Plötzlich zählt jede Minute, um einem Baby im Kreissaal, vielleicht auch seiner Mutter oder dem geliebten Opa auf Station das Leben zu retten. Und glaubt mir, mit der Zeit wird man vielleicht routinierter aber nicht gelassener. Deine Hände zittern beim aufziehen der Notfall-Medikamente, der Schweiß perlt dir vor Anstrengung von der Stirn, die Arme und Knie schmerzen, von der Herz-Druck-Massage. Eine Reanimation läuft nie sauber ab, das Blut klebt an deiner Backe und in deinen Haaren, deine Knie liegen im Kot und Urin des Patienten und wenn es ganz dramatisch wird stehst du auch mal in einer riesigen Blutlache. Aber uns interessiert das, in diesem Moment nicht, weil wir im Team einfach alles geben um dieses Menschenleben zu retten. Und was passiert wenn die Reanimation nicht erfolgreich war? Dann wasche ich den toten Patienten, bereite alles vor, damit die Angehörigen würdig Abschied nehmen können. Am liebsten würdest ich heim gehen…… aber du bleibst…… der Arzt überbringt die traurige Botschaft und ich bin nicht selten die Schulter, an der sich die Angehörigen anlehnen können. Fremde Menschen, die ich zuvor noch nie gesehen habe, kommen mir sehr nahe. Man fühlt mit, man spürt den Schmerz, auch das gehört zu meinem Beruf. Und während die Angehörigen Abschied nehmen, gehe ich zu meinen anderen Patienten und versuche, dass aufzuarbeiten, was ich in den letzten 2 Stunden nicht geschafft habe. Dieses Szenario kommt zum Glück nicht täglich vor, dennoch gehört es zu dem Alltag der Krankenschwester und passiert immer unvorhersehbar. ;Gehen wir von einem normalen Tag der Krankenschwester aus... es ist schon Wahnsinn mit wieviel Charakteren ich tagtäglich hantiere. Da wäre zum einen der arroganten Arzt der mit Dir umspringt als seist du seine persönliche Assistentin. Einerseits stehst du drüber, fragst dich aber auch warum man dir mit so wenig Respekt begegnet. Die völlig verunsicherten Angehörigen, die dich mit Fragen Löchern, jeden Handgriff von dir genau beobachten, teilweise sogar dokumentieren. Ich versuche ihnen etwas Angst zu nehmen, verhalte mich sehr professionell und erkläre ihnen in einer vereinfachten Version die Therapie, die Medikamente und Maschinen. Ich versuche ihnen zu übersetzen, was der Doktor zuvor im Fachlatein gesagt hat. Die Dementen, die Nachts erst richtig aufdrehen, rum schreien, ständig über die Bettgitter steigen sich den Tropf raus ziehen und die Nacht zum Tage machen. Ich habe Verständnis für armen alten Menschen, schließlich befinden sie sich nicht in ihrer gewohnten Umgebung, ich versuche sie zu beruhigen aber so einfach ist das leider nicht immer und irgendwann bist du dann auch mal mit deiner Geduld am Ende. Und im nächsten Moment wacht auf einmal der völlig zugedröhnte Junkie auf, der dich aufs übelste beschimpft und um sich schlägt. Ich bewahre Ruhe, versuche ihn zu beruhigen rufe nach Hilfe weil man alleine bei so geballter Aggressivität alleine keine Chance hat. Das sind so Momente in denen ich mich frage, warum tue ich mir das eigentlich an? Das war die eine Seite, natürlich gibt es auch die super süßen netten Omas und Angehörigen, die dich mit Dankbarkeit und Bewunderung überschütten. Oder die Patienten, die dir auch noch nach Jahren der Genesung, einen Kurzen Besuch abstatten um sich für die hervorragende Pflege bei dir bedanken. Lob tut bekanntlich immer gut. ;Die guten Ärzte die mit uns täglich Hand in Hand arbeiten. Die, die Krankenschwester nach Rat fragen, mit denen man auf einem respektvollen Niveau diskutiert. Weil wir nämlich beide wissen, nichts geht ohne Arzt aber noch weniger ohne die Krankenschwester. An dieser Stelle ein herzliches Danke an mein ganzes Team, für so manch eine sehr schöne und auch lustige Schicht! Ich stehe im Schnitt wenn es gut läuft 2-3h pro Patient am Bett, während der Arzt nur kurz zur Therapie Besprechung kommt. Also wer gibt die Beobachtungen weiter? Die Pflege, die in dieser Zeit alles gesammelt hat, um den Fortschritt der Genesung weiter zu treiben, wie ich finde eine sehr wichtige Aufgabe! Nach der Pflege kommt die Dokumentation. Man macht sich keine Vorstellung, wieviel Arbeit und Zeit das kostet. Hoch konzentriert wird alles auf die Viertelstunde genau dokumentiert und da muss man sich dann so einiges merken, man hat ja nicht immer gleich Zeit alles niederzuschreiben. Ruhe zum dokumentieren gibt es nicht, genauso wenig wie eine Pause, sobald man dich sieht will man auch was von dir: Der Arzt der die Therapie umgestellt hat und Dir im Vorbeilaufen mündlich seine Anordnung weitergibt. Der Patient der Schmerzen hat. Zwischendrin beantworte ich Alarme.... Ein anderer Patient hat Stuhlgang , wieder mal ein Alarm! So kommt es auch vor dass du während deiner Pause, Schüsseln schieben darfst, während du die Reste deines Brötchen noch nicht vollständig runter geschluckt hast. Und da heißt es doch immer so nett, schön langsam und mit Bedacht essen. Unsere Patienten werden durch Geräte am Leben erhalten. Ich weiß gar nicht mehr wie viele Maschinen/Geräte ich mittlerweile bedienen kann und es kommen immer neue dazu. Ich möchte nochmal erwähnen, dass an diesen Maschinen ein Mensch angeschlossen ist, also sollten auch alle Einstellungen gut überdacht sein. Oft höre ich so Sätze:“ Wie schaffen sie es bei all diesen Kabeln und Schläuchen den Überblick zu behalten?“ Na, ja ich bin Krankenschwester! Jeder möchte etwas von dir , es ist unser Job, anderen zu helfen. Und wie durch ein Wunder schaffen wir es. Was man auch nicht verachten darf ist der Lärm, er gehört mitunter zu einem der größten Stressfaktoren- kann man gerne nachgoogeln. Ständig Alarme, Gerede, Gestöhne Gerümpel eine dauernde Geräuschkulisse die auf dich einprasselt und trotzdem arbeite ich hoch konzentriert, es ist so schnell ein Fehler passiert, der nicht ohne Folgen bleibt. An dieser Stelle möchte ich noch einmal betonen, dass es sich bei der Glocke nicht um eine Serviceklingel handelt, sondern um eine Notfallklingel dir auch nur in einer ernsten Angelegenheit, betätigt werden sollte. Als Außenstehender macht man sich kein Bild, wie frustrierend es sein kann, eine Arbeit immer wieder nur mit Unterbrechung zu machen ( na ja Eltern wissen vielleicht wovon ich spreche �� ) Da beneide ich doch, manch einen Schreiner der nach getaner Arbeit sein Stück bewundern kann. Wir kennen die Medikamente und ihre Wirkung, wir wissen welche Nebenwirkungen eintreten, wenn wir ein Medikament geben. Oft haben wir schon die Medikamente vorbereitet, bevor der Arzt die Anordnung gegeben hat, weil wir uns eben auch, in der Medizin und mit Krankheitsbildern und ihren Symptomen sehr gut auskennen. Trend ist es auf 10.000 Schritte pro Tag zu kommen, schaff ich �� und in der Notaufnahme sind es noch mal deutlich mehr. Ist doch schön, wenn man sich körperlich betätigt!? Der Spaß hört aber ganz schell auf, wenn du einen übergewichtigen Patienten mit 180 Kilo betreust, ich möchte hier nicht weiter ins Detail gehen. Aber vielleicht kann man sich vorstellen wie schwer es ist, so einen schweren Menschen zu mobilisieren, da braucht man schon mehr als nur eine Krankenschwester. Und leider werden die Menschen, auch in Deutschland immer dicker. Hilfsmittel oder eine zusätzliche Pflegekraft Fehlanzeige, ich muss da schon selber kreativ sein, um diese Massen bewegen zu können. ;Wer denkt zu Hause ist alles gut, der täuscht sich gewaltig. Der Nachtdienst hängt dir in den Knochen, teilweise brauchst du etwas länger traumatische Erlebnisse zu verarbeiten wo ist denn unser Kriseninterventionsteam??? Und dein Telefon ist nicht wirklich still, weil mal wieder eine Krankenschwester gebraucht wird. Nicht dass deine Überstunden in das unendliche reichen, man ruft dich an weil da sonst niemand mehr ist. Wir lernen nie aus, die Medizin entwickelt sich ständig weiter und so lasse ich mir Dinge erklären bilde mich in regelmäßigen Fortbildungen weiter, viele Pflegende sind Studierte, aber gewürdigt wird es nicht außer vielleicht mit einem Danke deiner Vorgesetzten. Ich finde sehr wohl, dass sich jede Fort- und Weiterbildung, ein Studium deutlich im Gehalt wiederspiegeln sollte. Möchte der Mensch nicht motiviert werden, um weiter zu machen Bestätigung und Anerkennung bekommen. An dieser Stelle möchte ich nochmal kurz und knapp zusammenfassen. Die Pflegenden sind flexibel, legen Nadeln, arbeiten zu unmenschlichen Zeiten, arbeiten an Sonntagen und Feiertagen, stehen ständig unter Strom, retten Leben, liefern ab, geben alles für wildfremde Menschen, fühlen mit, bauen auf, passen sich an, studieren, sind dankbar, geben Ratschläge, putzen, sind ausgebrannt, trösten, beobachten, werten aus, dokumentieren stehen mit einen Fuß im Gefängnis , kennen fast alle Krankheiten, denken mit, kombinieren, können sich mehr als 5 Sachen merken, verzichten auf ihre Pause, trinken Café, machen Medizin, assistieren nehmen Blut ab, bedienen Computer, Geräte, Maschinen, sie helfen, springen im Dreieck, vollbringen Wunder arbeiten konzentriert, wissen viel, bilden sich weiter, sind sportlich, kreativ, allzeit bereit und ich könnte noch ewig weiter machen..... Das muss uns erst einer mal nachmachen und wir möchten uns nicht ausmahlen was passiert wenn wir alle von heute auf morgen hin schmeißen. An alle Pflegenden in ganz Deutschland, vor allem die Guten Seelen der Normalstation und Altenpflege. DANKE Eure Schwester Pia PS: Ich wünsche mir, dass ich meiner Leistung entsprechend bezahlt werde, ich denke ich habe genügen Anreize gegeben, die das begründen. Ich brauche eine Reduzierung der Wochenarbeitszeit, um den ganzen körperlichen und seelischen Stress zu verarbeiten. Mir würde ein Programm, zur Stress-Prävention durch geschulte Coaches, Supervision, Fitnesskurse gut tun. Ich möchte meine geleisteten Überstunden besser vergütet haben. Meine Fort- und Weiterbildungen sollen sich im Gehalt nieder spiegeln. Meine Pause die keine ist sollte demnach auch bezahlt werden. Das wäre doch mal ein Anfang, ich weiß nämlich nicht, wie ich sonst diesen sehr wichtigen und bewundernswerten Beruf bis zur Rente schaffen soll. PPS: Ich habe mir bei diesem Text viel Mühe, es ist natürlich meine Sicht der Krankenschwester aber ich hoffe ich konnte viele mit meinen Worten erreichen. Satzzeichen, Rechtschreibung und Formulierungen waren noch nie meine Stärke, aber darum geht es hier auch nicht. www * https://www.facebook.com/687010151/posts/10157721109300152?sfns=mo Zum Sender und der Sendereihe * [https://www.prosieben.de/tv/galileo Galileo, das ProSieben-Wissens-Magazin] - … feierte am 30. November 2018 bereits seinen 20. Geburtstag.